


Happy Birthday Bucky

by otpcutie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Facials, Hung!Bucky, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony wears lingerie, Top Bucky Barnes, characters are 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Tony surprises Bucky for his birthday, wearing lingerie. Peter walks in on them together and Bucky gets an even better gift for his birthday- Peter joining them.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.





	Happy Birthday Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> A spur of the moment fic! My first for winterironspider🥰

Bucky had asked for his birthday to be treated as just another day, not feeling deserving of them after all he’d done. Walking from the gym part of him wished Tony hadn’t listened though, his boyfriend sure as hell didn’t most of the time.

It brought a little smile to his face, his boy had listened for once- had been a good boy. Or so he thought. Bucky opened their bedroom door to find Tony, his gorgeous boy, waiting for him.

“I thought I said no gifts?” Bucky mused, eyebrows raising and cock stirring to life. Fuck.

“I can’t be a gift if I’m already yours, Buckaroo. Think of this as... distraction. Thought you might need it.” Tony wiggled his hips, drawing Bucky’s eyes with him.

“All mine.” He agreed easily. Gorgeous body, sassy ass remarks and all.

Tony’s cheeks tinted pink and he licked his lips. He was on the bed, leaning back on his palms with a cheeky grin Bucky knew all too well. Dressed in lace panties, thigh high stockings and garter belts- all a deep red.

“God, doll.” Bucky breathed out with a groan, lip twitching into a cocky smirk as Tony’s eyes wandered his body. He wore track pants loose around his hips, chest glimmering with sweat from working out.

“Huh. Can’t say I haven’t heard that one before.” He grinned, spreading his legs teasingly. He certainly felt like a god with Bucky looking at him like he was his last meal on earth.

Bucky ignored the comment, instead moving closer to the bed and throwing the towel in his hand to the floor. He took hold of Tony’s ankles and yanked him closer- smirking as his boy yelped.

“Fuck, look at you, babydoll. All dolled up for Daddy,” Bucky crooned as his hands slid slowly from Tony’s ankles to his thighs, toying with the material. “So goddamn pretty you look like a dream.”

Tony preened at the praise, hard and leaking. “A wet dream, yeah.” He’d been worried that he was making a mistake but from the looks of it- the tent in Bucky’s pants- a distraction was exactly what he needed for his birthday.

“C’mon sweetheart, get on with it.” Tony purposely used the pet name, knowing what the outcome would be.

Bucky snorted, leaning down and kissed him sweetly before murmuring, “That’s strike one, princess. You don’t wanna make it to three unless you want Daddy keeping this cock all to myself.” He threatened, both knowing he wouldn’t but Tony wouldn’t risk it anyway. He loved Bucky’s dick, worshipping it was one of his favourite past times.

“Daddy,” He crooned, batting his eyelashes sweetly, Bucky didn’t buy it at all. He ran his hand down Bucky’s chest to squeeze his cock through the material.

Bucky moaned, rocking his hips as Tony made a needy sound. “Tell Daddy what you need, sugar.” He nipped at his bottom lip, hand moving to wrap around his throat- not pressing, just keeping it there.

Tony pressed his neck into Bucky’s hand and then he squeezed, lightly. “Such a slut for Daddy, aren’t you baby? Can’t get enough of my big cock, huh?” He murmured sweetly as if he was reciting poetry, he may as well have been.

Tony spread his legs wider in answer, causing Bucky to chuckle, low and amused. “Thought so.”

“This is all for you Daddy, I just wanna make you feel good. Use me, however you want.” Tony said, he trusted Bucky with his life and knew he’d always respect his limits.

“Fuck, babydoll. How’d I get so lucky?” Bucky ground against him, groaning in Tony’s ear. “You don’t know what’cha do to me.”

Tony rocked his hips with a moan, feeling how hard he was. “I think I-“ He was cut off as an eager Peter opened their bedroom door.

“Mr Stark- Bucky? I made a-“ He was holding a handmade card for Bucky. It wasn’t news the kid had a crush on him, following him around like a puppy.

Peter’s eyes widened and the card fell to the floor, he knew he should leave but he was stuck in place. “...card.” His eyes widened in shock, Mr Stark was wearing lingerie. He knew he was the bottom!

“What the hell, doll. Ever heard of knocking?” Bucky cut him out of his staring, well.. pulled it over to Bucky’s naked chest anyway, his back muscles working as he shifted back about to climb off the bed.

Tony grabbed him by his metal arm, pulling it to his mouth and kissing his knuckles slowly. His eyes darkened and he smirked looking at Peter then back to Bucky. “Look at him, Buck. The poor thing can’t look away.” He cooed in faux sympathy. “He’s already hard, I bet he wants to call you Daddy too.”

Bucky looked to Tony as if to tell him off but his length jumped and Tony felt it. He grinned like a cat who caught the mouse. “Happy birthday, Bucky bear. You really deserve twice the distraction. Don’t you think, sweetheart?”

Peter watched the interaction with wide eyes, his cock aching. He’d never seen a hotter couple in his life, he wanted to call them both Daddy. Even seeing Mr Stark like this and how he was with Bucky was.. hot. He nodded, the only sound escaping was a whine.

“Christ, is this actually a dream?” Bucky asked nobody in particular before looking to Peter again, his lip curling. “D’ya really want this doll?” He asked.

“Yes!” Peter answered quickly with flushed cheeks. Peter was so young, so eager to please. It almost made his head spin. Peter shut the door, praying nobody would interrupt them all.

Tony held out his hand, Peter walking and taking it with a bashful smile. He looked closer at the lingerie he was wearing, Iron Man in pretty panties, he moaned.

Bucky chuckled, “Like ‘em?” Peter nodded, he wanted Tony to wear the lingerie while he bounced on the mans dick.

“You can touch, he’s a slutty thing, he’ll love it.” Bucky teased, grabbing at Tony’s thighs and drawing out a moan.

Peter’s blush deepened, he had heard dirty talk before in porn but it wasn’t half as good as hearing Bucky say the word ‘slut’. Still, he looked to Tony who winked in silent encouragement. Peter was going to die, he was sure of it.

Peter ran his fingers over a garter belt and to the panties. His breath hitched as Tony groaned softly, Peter palming his cock and thumbing his leaking tip poking from the waistband. Bucky watched through hooded eyes- distraction his ass- this was the best birthday gift a guy could hope for.

“Pete, you wanna help cheer Bucky up on his bday? Make his dirtiest dreams come true?” Tony sat up on the bed, patting the spot next to him. Peter climbed on right away, like a needy puppy.

With a grin Tony undressed Peter until he was left in his briefs, all pretty and creamy skin. He wanted him covered in their marks by the time he left but this was about Bucky.

“Such pretty pink lips, can Daddy have a kiss?” Tony crooned, Bucky groaning at his boy taking charge with Peter. Peter leaned in, they kissed slowly and sensually. Until Peter got needier, Tony deepened the kiss and reached out to pull Bucky closer.

“Fuck- this is-“ Bucky let out a pained moan, his cock throbbing watching the two prettiest boys he’s ever seen making out in front of him.

Tony pulled away from the kiss, ignoring Peter’s whimpering protest because he had an even better idea. “Don’t worry baby, we’re just getting started.” Tony grinned cheekily as he looked to Bucky, moving him until his Daddy was laying back on the bed.

Peter didn’t get a chance to react before Bucky pulled him in for a heated kiss, Tony rubbing his Daddy’s cock through his pants. “Spoilt by two pretty boys, I’m in heaven,” he moaned into Peter’s mouth, biting his lip playfully.

“Daddy.” Peter mewled against his lips, pulling away and looking to Tony for guidance.

Tony smirked, his mentor in more than one place it seemed and at pleasuring his Daddy, that was a lot more fun. “Just wait sweetheart, you wanna do the honours?” He nodded to the tent in Bucky’s pants.

Peter nodded and licked his lips, moving between Bucky’s legs. He hooked his fingers under the waistband and pulled it down slowly. It felt like he was the one getting the gift. “Oh my god,” he breathed out when Bucky’s cock sprung free, no underwear in sight.

“I know right,” Tony smirked, Bucky was big. He wasn’t small himself but his Daddy, he was hung.

Peter blushed, he definitely had the smallest cock but right now all that mattered was Bucky’s. Big, flushed red and the tip glistening as it leaked more precum. He whined pathetically and leaned forward.

“Uh uh, kitten.” Bucky crooned with a smirk, hand sliding into Peter’s hair and gripping lightly. Tony grinned beside him knowing what was coming, brat.

“Did Daddy say you were allowed to do that?” He asked, eyes flicking to Tony briefly who started kissing over his stomach and near his cock.

Peter shook his head, moaning as it made Bucky’s grip tightened on his hair. “Please Daddy,” he supplied instantly and fuck, he was a good boy.

Bucky released his grip and nodded, “Since you asked so nicely.”

Peter kissed along his length, licking curiously and moaning. Tony hummed in agreement from where he was sucking on two of Bucky’s metal fingers, he knew he tasted good.

“Fuck.” Bucky groaned as Peter sucked the tip of his cock, sliding his fingers between Tony’s lips and watching them both.

Tony pulled back, fingers sliding free as his attention was drawn to Bucky’s cock. Tony, a certified cockslut for his Daddy, didn’t need to ask permission.

“Sharing’s caring kitten,” Tony teased, also finding the pet name fitting for Peter.

As Peter sucked the tip of Bucky’s cock, his small hand wrapped around his length and stroking him, Tony nosed at his balls. He licked and mouthed at them before taking one into his mouth and sucking gently.

“Jesus, I was so wrong- this is heaven.” Bucky groaned, one of his hands going to both of their hair. He might have a new outlook on birthdays if he got something like this on them.

Tony hummed, releasing his ball with a pop before pulling Peter’s hand away. They took to sucking each side of his length, Bucky’s grip in their hair guiding them.

“Shit. Babydoll, kitten.” He moaned, rocking his hips and sliding between their lips happily. So, so happily. “Gettin’ close.”

Peter was grinding on his leg, desperate little humps and he noticed- they were clasping each others hand. It should be illegal doing something so hot yet being sweet at the same time. It only turned him on more.

“Stroke that pretty cock of yours, babydoll. Daddy wants to see _both_ of you cum.” Bucky ordered Tony in his Daddy voice, Tony shuddered and complied, wasting no time fucking into his fist. Next time he’d fuck Peter while Bucky fucked him.

Peter’s mouth slipped to his hip as he let out little gasps and whimpers, already ready to cum for him. Bucky took himself in hand, stroking fast and hard. Tony, opening his mouth like a good boy, ready for his own reward.

“Oh, fuck- that’s it, good boys, christ,” Bucky pulled Peter’s head up, the boy looking dopey from finishing against his leg. He came over both their faces, painted in stripes of his cum.

Peter and Tony moaned in unison. Tony made a mess over the bedspread as he licked Bucky’s cum off his lips and grinned.

“Happy fuckin’ birthday to me.” Bucky breathed out, falling back against the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a threesome, hopefully was alright eep. Thanks for reading!
> 
> My tumblr: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)  
(feel free to come by and say hey!)  



End file.
